


Ti ho sempre cercato

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Bendata fiducia [7]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M, PWP, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 07:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18090401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Jamie non ha mai rinunciato all'idea di ritrovare Jack.Scritta sentendo: Nightcore Plumb – Cut.RISE OF THE GUARDIANS | LE 5 LEGGENDE	Jack Frost /Jamie Bennett	RISE OF THE GUARDIANS | LE 5 LEGGENDE	Jack Frost /Jamie Bennett	"Mi sei mancato" (post film, teen!Jamie)Titolo: Ti ho sempre cercato





	1. Chapter 1

Ti ho sempre cercato

Jamie si sfilò gli occhialoni da aviatore che indossava e sorrise, allargando le braccia, indossava una giacca di pelle marroncina con dei pellicciotti di pelle bianca.

“Sapevo che ti avrei trovato! I miei calcoli erano giusti!” gridò. Saltò sul posto, col pugno chiuso e rise, chiudendo gli occhi. Alle sue spalle si udiva l’abbaiare dei cani della sua slitta.

Jack si grattò un sopracciglio e fece una serie di piroette con il suo bastone.

“Cosa ci fa un umano qui al polo? Se ti sorprende una tempesta di neve morirai” disse. Si mordicchiò il labbro e si passò la mano tra i capelli argentei. “Inoltre Nord non apprezza gli invasori, soprattutto quando sta preparando i regali per Natale… cosa che fa per tutto l’anno, in realtà. Però è armato di Yeti e…”.

< Come mai un giovane uomo, quasi adulto, mi vede? Non è mai successo a nessuno dei guardiani.

Forse non parla con me o magari è lui ad essere un miraggio. Sì, sicuramente lo è, mi ricorda un po’ me stesso quando ancora ero umano > pensò.

“Sono io! Jamie!” gridò lo sconosciuto.

Jack sgranò gli occhi dalle iridi azzurre, mentre un fiocco di neve gli finiva sulla guancia.

“Jamie? Co-come… sei cresciuto” esalò.

< Il tempo degli umani scorre in modo così diverso rispetto al nostro, non mi ero accorto fosse passato così tanto tempo > pensò.

“Finalmente. Non sai quanto mi sei mancato e quanto a lungo ho desiderato questo. L’ho sognato ogni notte, ho preso la carriera di esploratore e accettato ogni missione proprio per questo” ammise Bennett, parlando così velocemente da mangiarsi le parole.

“Anche a me fa piacere rivederti. Giochi ancora con i tuoi amici?” domandò.

“No, sono rimasto solo. Però ho mantenuto i contatti con mia sorella e mia madre, ora sono io che le mantengo col mio lavoro” spiegò Jamie.

Frost gli appoggiò una mano sulla spalla.

“Bra…”. Non riuscì a finire la frase che Jamie lo baciò con foga, lo fece quasi cadere a terra attraendolo per i capo, mentre con l’altra mano afferrava quella di lui, chiusa a pugno intorno al bastone.

< Non ho mai sentito una sensazione così piacevole e così vera. Nessun umano mi aveva mai visto, figuriamoci amato, toccato > pensò. Le gambe rischiarono di cedergli, sporse in avanti il bacino in un gesto involontario.

Jamie si concentrò sul suo sapore, mozzandogli il fiato, arrossandogli le labbra con il suo contatto.

Jack lo spinse via, dalla spalla su cui gli aveva appoggiato l’altra mano e riprese fiato.

“Tu hai creduto in me quando nessun altro lo faceva. Mi hai dato la forza quando mi sentivo perso e senza di te non avremmo potuto vincere.

Soltanto che…” biascicò.

“Sono soltanto un ragazzino” disse Jamie, mentre gli lasciava andare il pugno.

“Se chiudo gli occhi posso rivedere quel bambino a cui mancavano un paio di dente” esalò Jack, sollevando il bastone davanti a sé, saltellando all’indietro con la schiena curva in avanti.

Jamie scosse il capo, le sue pupille dilatate, gli occhi liquidi e arrossati. Si rimise gli occhiali da aviatore.

“Tu da quanti secoli sei un ragazzino? Non credi che il tempo abbia perso di senso quando sei morto?” chiese con voce roca.

Jack si ticchettò sul tallone col bastone e girò su se stesso, avvertendo il batticuore.

“Questo ti rende ancora più piccolo” gli ricordò.

“Mentalmente ormai sono più maturo di te.

Perché credi che io sia uno dei pochi adulti che ancora credono? Perché secondo te posso ancora vederti? Perché diamine pensi io sia venuto a cercarti?!” gridò Jamie e Jack, che gli aveva dato le spalle, si voltò nuovamente verso di lui. “Ti prego, lo so che anche tu sai che il nostro legame è più profondo che quello tra un qualunque bambino e un guardiano” gemette.

Jack si massaggiò la spalla e indietreggiò, conficcò il proprio bastone nella neve e vi saltò su a piedi nudi. Si abbassò il cappuccio e scrollò le spalle.

“Perché sei speciale?” chiese.

L’altro giovane si alzò sulle punte dei piedi, facendo affondare la punta dei suoi stivaletti marroni e lo prese per il mento, guardandolo negli occhi.

“Perché sono innamorato di te. Niente potrà farmi mai dimenticare chi amo.

La mia vita durerà un tuo battito di ciglia, permettimi di essere tuo prima che tu mi sopravviva ancora per secoli” lo implorò.

Jack arrossì e distolse lo sguardo.

“Mi sa che hai ragione, tu ti sei fatto uomo, io no” sussurrò.

Gli posò un bacio con foga sulle labbra, Jack scivolò giù dal bastone e ** lo prese al volo. Jack schiuse le labbra con un mugolio, mentre l’altro continuava ad approfondire il bacio, gli forzò le labbra con la lingua e la intrecciò alla sua.

Frost si staccò ansimando, mentre sentiva la mano dell’altro scivolargli sotto la maglietta, accarezzando possessivamente la sua pelle pallida. Gli sfuggirono solo dei gorgoglii, corrugò la fronte quando l’altro scese fin dentro i suoi pantaloni, forzandogli la chiusura.

I pantaloni di tela marrone che indossava gli fasciavano le gambe sottili.

Jamie fece scivolare le mani sul suo membro, Jack si aggrappò spasmodicamente alla giacca dell’umano, mentre questo stringeva le dita sul suo intimo. Iniziò a muoverle su e giù con foga, Jack si ritrovò a gemere, la punta delle orecchie in fiamme.

I loro fiati si condensavano davanti alla loro bocca, un vento circolare si alzò intorno a loro, facendo danzare dei fiocchi di neve attorno alle loro sagome.

Jack si abbandonò tra le braccia di Jamie, che lo stuzzicava, alternando diverse velocità e delle carezze morbide a una presa ferrea.

I suoi respiri erano sempre più accelerati, Jamie si sentiva febbricitante, la sua bocca era accaldata e sudava sotto i vestiti pesanti, nonostante il freddo pungente gli arrossasse le guance e intirizzisse i muscoli. I guanti, che si era sfilato, spuntavano dalla tasca dove li aveva spinti a forza.

I gemiti di Jack erano molto più forti dell’altro giovane, mentre si facevano più vibranti e prolungati.

< Tutto questo mi chiedo se stia succedendo davvero… >. Raggiunse l’apice del piacere e venne, sporcando di sperma il proprio intimo.

Jamie fece scivolare più in basso le proprie dita, ora umide e appiccicose della sostanza candida.

“Mi sei mancato” gli sussurrò all’orecchio, accarezzandogli i glutei.

“Fre-frena…” biascicò Jack.

Jamie gli morse il collo e Frost gemette più forte, gettando indietro la testa, lasciando ricadere il cappuccio.

“Pensavo fossi tu quello che faceva le cose d’istinto. Hai messo la testa a posto? Oppure vuoi punirmi ‘mordendomi il naso’?” chiese

Jack negò con il capo, le gote arrossate, e lo incassò tra le spalle sottili.

“Qui congelerai” biascicò.

Bennett ghignò.

“Ho la tenda qui vicino. Ci verresti con me?” chiese.

“O-ok” biascicò Jack.

< Tutto questo mi sta stordendo, sta succedendo troppo velocemente, solo che… Forse anche tu mi sei mancato. O forse sei proprio quello di cui non sapessi di avere bisogno > pensò.


	2. L’illusione dell’amore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RISE OF THE GUARDIANS | LE 5 LEGGENDE Jack Frost /Jamie Bennett A contatto con la pelle Jamie, Jack realizza per la prima volta cosa sia il caldo (post film, teen!Jamie)  
> Seguito di Ti ho sempre cercato.

L’illusione dell’amore

 

L’ululato del vento risuonava, mentre faceva ondeggiare la tenda. All’interno i loro corpi nudi erano investiti dai soffi sibilanti di aria calda, sibilanti, che provenivano dai macchinari. L’intero ambiente era insonorizzato e completamente sigillato.

< Non sai quante notti ho passato insonni a rifare i calcoli, quante volte mi sembrava di respirare il tuo odore, quante volte ti ho sognato. Ora sei qui, sei vero, e non ti permetterò di sfuggirmi > pensò Jamie. Il suo corpo slanciato teneva bloccato quello del guardiano sotto di sé.

Jack, steso sotto di lui, gli accarezzava il petto con le dita tremanti, il viso arrossato.

< Lui è stato il primo a vedermi, il primo a credere in me. Esisto veramente solo grazie a lui, gli devo così tanto che non avrei mai pensato che fosse lui ad aver così bisogno di me > pensò. I segni dei baci dell’altro risaltavano rossi sulla sua pelle chiarissima, i loro respiri erano rapidi e si susseguivano nell’ambiente angusto.

Frost si lasciò andare a un gemito più forte, il suo bastone era abbandonato in un angolo della tenda.

< Ero così felice che adesso i bambini mi potessero vedere che non mi sono soffermato a chiedere di più. Per quanto io riabbia avuto i ricordi di quand’ero vivo, quelle emozioni mi sembravano così lontane. Avevo dimenticato come può essere il vero contatto umano.

Non ci sono abbastanza effusioni fisiche tra noi guardiani, non sentiamo il calore.

M’imbarazzo, mentre questi tocchi si fanno sempre più invadenti. Incapace di reagire vengo travolto da un batticuore accelerato. Non è fastidioso, solo inatteso, mi sento come se stessi annegando nelle mie stesse emozioni.

Nella mia vita sono sempre stato infantile, mi fingevo un adulto attraverso lo scherzo, ma non sono mai veramente cresciuto. L’intrusione delle sue dita in me mi sorprende, confonde.

Non sono neanche sicuro di sapere a cosa serva tutta questa roba. Perciò mi concentro sui baci, sulle carezze, cose che ho più o meno imparato a conoscere. Ai miei tempi la sessualità non era cosa nota, anzi abbastanza fuggita. Mi vergognavo quando mi svegliavo dopo aver sognato la ragazza che vendeva le mele al paese sudato ed eccitato.

Ora, invece, sembra che per lui queste reazioni siano più che volute. Mi chiedo se sia normale che mi sorgano spontanee per un ragazzo, poi mi rispondo che è lui. Per il legame che ci unisce queste cose sono scontate, lo trovo giusto, è speciale per me > rifletté Jack, mentre Jamie finiva di prepararlo.

Jamie si portò le dita umida alle labbra e le succhiò rumorosamente, entrando dentro di lui.

“Ho sempre desiderato solo e solamente questo, voglio farti provare lo stesso piacere” gli sussurrò con voce calda all’orecchio. Iniziò a dare spinte sempre più forti, sentendo Jack stringergli le spalle, accelerò la velocità, dimenando il bacino con foga.

Jack gridò, stringendo i fianchi del ragazzo con le proprie ginocchia, raggiungendo l’apice e venne.

< A contatto con la sua pelle, oggi per la prima volta, realizzo cosa sia il caldo. Lo sento scendere, fino alla mia anima >. Le sue iridi ebbero riflessi color nocciola.

Jamie venne a sua volta, sporcandolo di sperma.

“Jamie!” urlò Jack con tutto il suo fiato e la sua voce risuonò per la tenda.

La spia rosa di una sveglia si era attivata accanto al sacco a pelo, emanando un bagliore che creava delle lunghe ombre sulla stoffa.

< Chi dice che le leggende devono rimanere tali > pensò Jamie, scivolando fuori da lui.

Jack gli accarezzò la guancia, osservandolo steso al suo fianco.

< Tu mi rendi una persona vera, grazie per restituirmi ogni volta una parte di me… Non ti lascerò, per quanto una vita mortale per me sia solo un battito di ciglia, voglio essere ‘reale’ finché posso > pensò.


End file.
